Predator vs Dancer
by jalen johnson
Summary: After her duel with Yugo what if Selena never encountred the Security that was trying to capture her but insted she ecounters the person that is responsible for capturing two of the girls that look like her. basically an AU of epsiode 86
Predator vs. Dancer

If there was one thing that Yuri was feeling right now it would be a mixture of annoyed and impressed. If you want to know why he was annoyed and impressed the answer would be quite simple for the annoyed part it was right when he was ready to go to the synchro dimension in order to capture Yuzu and Selena under the professor orders. For some strange reason his ace Starve Venom Fusion Dragon was acting up for some reason he keeps telling Yuri to hurry to the synchro dimension so that he would engage another dragon in combat. But of course Yuri ignored him and focuses on getting ready for the mission.

But of course his dragon had other ideas and in a blink of a purple flash Yuri was transported to the synchro dimension curtsey of Starve Venom Dragon."Tch stupid dragon when this mission is over I'm so going to have to show you who is in charge here" Yuri said in an irritated tone after he got transported to the synchro dimension. Yuri took a look at his surroundings and he noticed that he was near what look like a large stadium and judging from the noise of a large crowd and the way Starve Venom was glowing it looks like there something going on inside of that stadium.

"Alright time to get to work" Yuri said as he began his mission due to Yuri training and outstanding agility and athleticism he managed to go on top of the stadium to get a view on what's going on, and what he saw was a duel a duel between Selena one of his targets and Yugo. "Wait it's that guy from back then when I captured Rin" Yuri said to himself as he took out Starve Venom from his front pocket and he noticed the card was growing a pink color. "Come on Yuri you need to duel that guy so we can crush his dragon!" Starve Venom said to his master.

"How many times to I have to tell you not interrupt me when I'm working now keep quite" Yuri told his long time partner."Always focusing on work Yuri you really need to relax and have fun" Starve Venom said to his master. Yuri could feel the dragon making a sinister grin with its…mouths."Look I'm promise during the job we are going to have fun so just be patient" Yuri told his dragon he was really getting tired of Starve Venom at this point. Starve Venom just kept quite but it was still glowing so it must have been somewhat satisfied with his answer.

After that conversation Yuri had continued watching the duel until it ended and he had to admit he was impressed with Selena abilities and Yugo's as well even though at the times he saw him Yuri thought Yugo was a total moron. "Hmm from what Denis told me the loser of this tournament get sent to some underground faculty wear they get to do labor if that's the case then I don't have any time to waste." Yuri said to himself he then smirked as he looked at the two duelists that finished their match.

"First I'm going to have a lot of fun capturing you my dear Selena and as for you idiot I'll screw around with you after I finish capturing Selena" after Yuri said that he started to turn around and jumped off of the stadium looking for a path that leads to the underground faculty. It took Yuri some time but when he noticed that some security was heading somewhere he decided to trail him to see where they were heading. Yuri turns out to be really lucky as it seems the security was heading towards the tunnel."Looks like they lead me to where I'm suppose to go" Yuri said with a smirk he chould hardly contain himself as he knew that he was getting close to his not one for wasting anytime acted quickly and with one blink of eye he mangage to knocked out the security once he did that he put on his duel disk and with one quick push of the button he manage to turn the security members into cards without a care in a world.

"Can't have you guys interrupting my work now can I?" Yuri said with a sadistic smirk. Yuri then proceeds to go inside the tunnel knowing that Selena was close by. It only took a couple minutes of walking inside of the tunnel but Yuri had heard somebody say something and by the sound of the voice it was a girl."Yeah that's Selena alright" Yuri said while he doesn't know the girl personally he has met her a couple times during the times at academia and he knows that the girl was a pretty powerful duelist and he wanted to duel her but sadly the professor wouldn't allow it due to how important Selena is to him.

"So are you taking me to the hell called the underground faculty?" Yuri herd Selena ask somebody must have been the escorts he suppose. "Well time to get to work" Yuri said with a smirk. With insane amount of speed he headed towards Selena and the esc orts with little to no time Yuri had spotted Selena and the escorts but he didn't stop he ran over Selena and the escorts knocking them to the floor and with one quick motion Yuri knocked out the escorts with one single chop to the neck expect for Selena.

Selena then got up and took her duel disk and on instinct jump back and activated her duel disk and she was surprised to see the person she was facing. ""Wait a minute your Yuri!" Selena said in a surprise tone Yuri just clapped his hands mockingly as if Selena had just answered the hardest question on the quiz. "Oh it's so nice that you remember me Selena" Yuri said with a confident grin on his face. "Why are you here?" Selena said while growling but she has a pretty good idea why he here. "Why am I here" Yuri said in a tone that he was amused that Selena would dare ask him such a question.

"I'm here to you take you back to academia of course the professor is worried about you" Yuri said. "Tch piss off there no way in hell I'm going back to that prison besides I know the truth I would never ally myself with people who only cause harm and destruction." Selena said "oh? Do you really think you can betray the professor like that you could get killed for that you know" Yuri said with a smirk. "I don't care I'm going to stop the academia and put an end to their plans and I'm going to start by defeating you". Selena said with determination in her voice.

Yuri just laugh "You really are a funny girl but oh well looks like we are doing this the hard way" Yuri then activated his duel disk "Hopefully you put a better challenge as Ruri did and especially Rin." Selena just clinched her fist in anger when Yuri mentioned the girls that looked like her "You bastard I'll make you pay for kidnapping her now let's duel." Yuri then gave Selena a sadistic grin and said "Alright show me what you got don't disappoint me in our little game my little dancer" Yuri said as he was getting ready to catch one of his prey.

Safe to say Selena was a pretty powerful opponent for Yuri her Moonlight monsters were truly formidable but thanks to Starve Venom Fusion Dragon he managed to win the duel. After the duel was over Yuri then walked up to Selena who lying on the floor unconscious after the attack Starve Venom gave to her. "I must say that was a fun duel Selena hopefully whatever the professor have plans for you maybe we can duel again." Yuri said with a smirk on his face after that Yuri had activated the dimension transporter on his duel disk and when he did that a beam of light flashed on his duel disk and in a matter of seconds Selena was transported back to academia.

Yuri then started to walk out of the tunnel "Now then time to screw around with a certain synchro duelist and capture Yuzu Higari." Yuri said to himself as he started to have fun and look for his next prey.


End file.
